Chain Blader
''A quick agile class. They are renowned for their performance with the Chain Blade. '' Resource Mechanics The Chain Blader, as it's name suggest, is a Class that excels at using chained blades. Their primary weapon is a chain, with a blade attached. They use it for quick, long-distances attacks. They lack strength, but make up for it by excelling at Speed, Defense, and Stamina. Chain Bladers can attack up close or from afar, and because of this, close-ranged fighters are a huge disadvantage, and long-distance users are a slight disadvantage. Chain Bladers can use their weapon for a number of uses, not just attacking. They can restrain, attach, hook, drag, and even penetrate their opponent. Another useful thing that most Chain Bladers will is Agility and flexibility, along with Gymnastic-type movements which make them so much more dangerous. Passive Skills *Clarity : The Chain Bladers are unaffected by spells that obscure vision. [ Level 15 ] *Stacks : For each smash-type attack a Chain Blader uses, they can store up extra stamina [ level 20 ] *Heart of Ice : The Chain Bladers are able to increase their maxium stamina by 15% [ Level 10 ] *Cold : The Stamina that they store up with stacks is added on to their original stamina. [ Level 35 ] *Vampire Kiss : Chain Bladers have enhanced Speed, Agility, and Flexibility. [ Level 20 ] *Defense Mastery : Chain Bladers have Higher defense than what their original defense is. [ Level 30 ] *Battle Endurance : Chain Bladers can maintan and whitstand certain amount of damage before being knocked back. [ Level 25 ] *Blood Chill : Chain Bladers can deal Ice-elemental damage for the duration of the battle. [ Level 40 ] *Glint : Chain Bladers can perform a spinning leap to where they can not only gain distance from their opponent, but dodge attacks. Has a window of invulnerable for 0.25 seconds. This uses up stamina to use. [ Level 10 ] *Chain Blade Mastery : They are masters at wielding the chain blade, which ables them to increase damage by 10%. 55 Active Skills *Smash : After every normal hit combo, Chain bladers can follow up with a smash. Smashes come in a number of ways, such as slamming chain blades down after the combo. [ Level 10 ] ( Cool Down : Instant ) *Frost Jack : Chain Bladers can throw their chains at an enemy. If they chains hook, they can pull themselves to the enemy, or bring the enemies to them by yankign them. Either way, it reduces distance. [ Level 15 ] ( Cool Down Instant ) *Biting Cold : If a Chain Blader's combo is interupted by a Glint, they can pick the combo right back up. This can happen up to six times. [ Level 20 ] ( Cool Down Instant. ) *Luminous Rush : Chain Bladers toss their Chain Blades at their target in a series of barrages until their run out of stamina or stop it manually. [ Level 25 ] ( Cool Down : 3 Turns/Posts ) *Sonorous Pearl : This is a skill that is followed by a smash attack. The Chain Bladers slams the Chain Blades down in both hands for greater damage [ Level 15 ] ( Cool Down : Instant ) *Red Eyes : Can only be used on ''boss ''type Hellion. The Chain Bladers latch their chain blades into the weak point of an enemy, and deal a mighty blow, potentially causing a impale and bleed damage. [ Level 45 ] ( Cool Down : 5 Turns ) *Red Blizzard : The Chain Bladers jump and spin three times, extending their arms and the chain blades circulate around them in tornado like motion, slicing whatever they come near. [ Level 25 ] ( Cool Down : 3 Turns ) *Bitter Gale : This is an attack followed by the second Combo. The Chain Bladers hold their arms up in the air as their chain blades are still extended, and twirl around, creating a type of Cyclone upon the ground. It's like a ground version of Red Blizzard. [ Level 24 ] ( Cool Down : 3 Turns ) *Ice Breaker : Deals a damaging blow once the enemy is pulled or the Chain Blader is pulled to either or. [ Level 15 ] ( Cool Down : 2 turns. Prerequitsit : Frost Jack ) *Dominate : A boss class only move. Chain Bladers throw their chain Blades at the enemy, and their blades proceed to penetrate and bind their target. This techinque deals massive damage and inflicts bind, but the enemies can break away. ( Level 55 ) [ Cool Down : 10 turns ] Stat Curves Category:Classes